Flavory Feast (CC071)
Flavory Feast is the 92nd episode of Candycrush071's Candy Crush. It contains levels 1361 to 1375. It is preceded by and succeeded by . This episode was released on December 23rd, 2016. New things *Gift (Level 1361) **It's similar to a mystery candy, it can be matched the same way and comes in all 8 colors. The difference is that it will only spawn good outcomes (special candies) when matched, such as striped candy, wrapped candy, color bomb, coconut wheel, UFO, jelly fish, coloring candy, extra-time candy (only in levels with time instead of moves), lucky candy (only in candy order levels and mixed levels with candy order objective), and free switch candies (rare). They will never spawn blockers or other bad outcomes, unlike the mystery candy. Also, they will always spawn special candies on their own, not under marmalade or any blocker. **Unlike the mystery candy, UFO and coloring candies are common outcomes, not occasional. All outcomes are equally common except for free switch candy, which is rare. *Gift Dispenser (Level 1366) *Gift in Sugar Chest (Level 1374) *New mixed level combination: **'Ingredients' + Candy Order + Jam mixed levels (Level 1375) Levels 071level1361.png|Level 1361 071level1362.png|Level 1362 071level1363.png|Level 1363 071level1364.png|Level 1364 071level1365.png|Level 1365 071level1366.png|Level 1366 071level1367.png|Level 1367 071level1368.png|Level 1368 071level1369.png|Level 1369 071level1370.png|Level 1370 071level1371.png|Level 1371 071level1372.png|Level 1372 071level1373.png|Level 1373 071level1374.png|Level 1374 071level1375.png|Level 1375 Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *Level 1373 is the only level in this episode without any gifts. *This episode is Christmas-themed. This is the fifth holiday-themed episode, and the first one since (21 episodes ago), which was New Years-themed. **This is also the second Christmas-themed episode. The first one was . **Also, this is the first holiday-themed episode to introduce a new element. *This episode was originally going to be named "Sundae Shire" before it was decided that it would be a Christmas-themed episode. *This episode was released exactly one year after and , which were both released in December 23rd, 2015. *Levels 1361 (except for the gifts at the bottom), 1364, and 1373 start with predefined colors. *This is the third episode to have 10 level types. The first two were and (25 and 22 episodes ago, respectively). Coincidentally, the previous one is also a Christmas-themed episode. *Fire candies, popsicles, and regular wafers return after being absent for a long time. Wafer locks didn't return, though. *Six levels in this episode are shaped like Christmas-related stuff. Level 1361 is shaped like a Christmas tree, Level 1362 like a snowflake, Level 1363 like a gingerbread house, Level 1364 like a garland, Level 1365 like a fireplace, and Level 1373 like a bell. *Both mixed levels in this episode have a combination of three level types, one of them being new. **The Ingredients + Candy Order + Jam combination is also the second combination to be introduced that includes three level types. The first one was Jelly + Ingredients + Candy Order, introduced in , the same episode that introduced mixed levels. *This is the last episode to be released in 2016. Category:Episodes